The Three Groups Meet Up (Book 2)
Summary Ryker, Scott, and Lena are all driving away from Las Vegas after the Lava On Water Casino gets lit on fire. They're driving away in no particular direction into Boulder City all frozen in shock from the events. Aaron is speeding away from Las Vegas as well after narrowly escaping the guards that Orvell had set on him after Orvell found out that Aaron had been a member of the Sacramento Faction. Lawrence drives away from Las Vegas with Jasper in the car after realizing that the Lava On Water Casino was on fire because of Ryker. Ryker is driving and driving on the highway with Scott beginning to panic until the car gets hit by Lawrence who'd smashed his car into Ryker's in an attempt to get rid of them. The car goes flying off of the empty highway flipping over and over in circles until eventually stopping in the desert, near Boulder City. After a few seconds of shock, Ryker opens the car door slowly and climbs out with blood on his face and a large cut across his forehead. Ryker fully stands up in the car with minor injuries on his now ripped pants and bloodied face. After a few seconds of trying to take in what had happened, Ryker runs to the side door where Scott is and opens it. Scott's sitting there like a deflated balloon looking even more injured with many major massive body injuries. Scott groans in pain as Ryker stares in shock. Lena walks around the side of the car and cries in horror after seeing Scott's state and goes right next to him in the sand. Ryker sighs and begins to take Scott out of the car. Scott groans as it happens, and slowly and painfully Ryker is able to get Scott to put his arm around Ryker so they can both stand up straight, Lena helps and has Scott put his other arm around her as well. Axel runs over to them from the passenger seat and tells them to go take Scott to a hospital, he'll search the car for anything useful or even see if it can still drive as the car is right side up. Aaron drives over to them after realizing that by the car was Scott, Ryker and Lena. Aaron pulls over his car next to them and slides down the window asking what happened. Ryker begins to speak but as he does Lawrence's car comes to a halt right in front of the four of them. Lawrence comes out of the car quickly and walks fastly over to Ryker despite his old age. Ryker begins to say Lawrence's name to calm him down but Lawrence punches Ryker in the eye before he can even muster a word. Ryker falls to the ground leaving Scott alone with Lena. Aaron runs out his car and holds back Lawrence by grabbing both of his arms and holding them behind him. Lawrence struggles to break free but Aaron is younger and faster. Aaron holds onto Lawrences wrists angrily and still struggling greatly, but Axel comes over to Lawrence after noticing that Ryker was on the sand, now starting to get up. Axel kneels on one knee and does what looks like is tying his shoes, Lena yells at him because she thinks he's tying his shoes. Axel stands up with shoelaces in his hand, taken from his shoes, and ties Lawrence's hand's together as Aaron holds them together. Lena struggling with Scott's weight leans him against Aaron's car slowly while still supporting him. Lawrence begins to scream in anger and resists Axel and Aaron. Jasper helps Ryker stand up, but Ryker pushes away Jasper's hands and gets up by himself fully. Lena turns away from the rest of them and begins to treat Scott's wounds by ripping a sleeve off her shirt and using it as a bandage for Scott. Axel asks Ryker what they want to do with a fighting spirit in his voice. Ryker brushes himself off and walks up to Lawrence who's still being restrained and fighting like a rabid dog. Ryker walks up to Lawrence's face, now Ryker having partial bruising on his eye. "Look... Lawrence. I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter. I never would anyone ''to suffer, ever. But she wanted my friends dead. I defended myself alright? Please.. just understand." Ryker says compassionately. Lawrence spits in Ryker's face. Ryker wipes the saliva off of his face then turns to Axel and Aaron. "Let go off him." Ryker says. Axel scoffs and Aaron asks why. "Do it! You heard me. Let go of him. Untie the shoelaces, too." Ryker demands. Aaron and Axel both sigh and end up untying the shoelaces around Lawrence's hands and then let go of his wrists. Lawrence stands there staring deeply at Ryker with eyes full of hatred. Lawrence stands there however stunned. "Why'd you let go of me, kid?" Lawrence pants, standing still with Aaron and Axel still behind him. "Because you did nothing wrong, Lawrence... I don't blame you in the slightes- hell, you did exactly what I did. Someone close to me was put in great danger, and I retaliated." Ryker says, wiping blood off his nose. "But let's make this clear... you'd never kill an innocent person... and my friend Scott right here who i'd gladly trade my life for is going to die if he doesn't get to a hospital, and Scott's innocent. He had nothing to do with the plan that ended in your daughter's death. It was all me, my plan, my execution, everything. And if you let Scott die, then you'd be letting an innocent person die." Ryker pants as well. Lawrence makes a confused face, then a still one after visibly contemplating something for a few seconds. "Then do it then." Lawrence says quickly. "Take Scott to a hospital?" Ryker asks. "Take your boyfriend to a hospital, Lena. Then Ryker's gonna make on his word." Lawrence says. "Which is?" Pants Ryker. "I let Scott go the hospital, and you make on your word. You gladly die for Scott." Lawrence sighs. "Wait!" Yells Aaron from behind Lawrence, now walking in front of him. "Ryker was lying. It wasn't him who caused your daughter to die... It was me. I poisoned my own blood to transfer the Brain strand of Rot to Valentine. Ryker's the innocent one here. Kill me, not Ryker." Aaron says to Lawrence right before glancing at Ryker. Lawrence looks in shock for a second, looking at Ryker, then Aaron. Aaron turned to face Ryker fully and made eye contact with him. "Valentine isn't the only thing i'm guilty of... Ryker, when Noah died that day... the car that broke down in front of him causing him to get hit by a train?.. I was driving that car. It was me. I caused Noah to die, and i'm so.. so sorry Ryker." Aaron says, walking slightly closer to Ryker. "You're sorry?" Ryker scoffs. "Oh, that's a good one. You're sorry. You kill the only human that I could call Dad, and you're sorry." Ryker walks up to Aaron, then make brief eye contact for a second. Aaron's eyes are full of grief, Ryker's are full of rage. Ryker tackles Aaron and slams him against the car where Scott and Lena is and begins punching him the face over and over and over. ''End of Chapter Lawrence stands and watches, not reacting in the slightest. Lena fully leans Scott against the car and tries to pull him away but he shoves her away, Axel tries as well but is shoved away and Ryker continues to beat Aaron. Eventually he stops and grabs Aaron by the sides of his shirt and goes in for what looks like a headbutt but just rests his head on Aaron's chest and weeps. Lawrence walks over to Ryker and puts his hand on his shoulder, slightly pulling him away, Ryker pulls away and lets go of Aaron begrudingly. Aaron's face is completely beaten, his nose misplaced.